nerdsandmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dudley
As his unfortunate surname suggests, Dudley is short. How short? Let's just say a Munchkin would tower over this kid. But while his body may be tiny, he’s an intellectual behemoth. With an IQ of 187, Dudley is officially one point short of being a certified genius – a secret he’s desperately trying to keep. And if anyone ever found out, he’d just grit his teeth, point out the test’s countless flaws, and change the subject! As his unfortunate surname suggests, Dudley is short. How short? Let's just say a Munchkin would tower over this kid. But while his body may be tiny, he’s an intellectual behemoth. With an IQ of 187, Dudley is officially one point short of being a certified genius – a secret he’s desperately trying to keep. And if anyone ever found out, he’d just grit his teeth, point out the test’s countless flaws, and change the subject! }} | border: 1px solid #AAAAAA; }} As his unfortunate surname suggests, Dudley is short. How short? Let's just say a Munchkin would tower over this kid. But while his body may be tiny, he’s an intellectual behemoth. With an IQ of 139, Dudley is officially one point short of being a certified genius – a secret he’s desperately trying to keep. And if anyone ever found out, he’d just grit his teeth, point out the test’s countless flaws, and change the subject! Dudley's a mathlete, general trivia wiz, and a font of useless information - especially sports statistics and sports history. Because of his diminutive stature and being devoid of any natural talent, he’s never been taken seriously as an athlete. So he’s found a way of getting up close and personal with the action he craves - as the Middle School football team’s “Hydration Delivery Technician.” But he’s not just the water boy – at least not in his eyes. When the football coach isn’t within earshot, the ambitious Dudley turns into a mini-Vince Lombardi and tries to rally the team by coming up with ridiculously complex plays and giving rousing and inspirational speeches. Finicky, particular and detail-oriented, Dudley demands that things be done a certain way: the right way…which just so happens to be HIS way! Unfortunately his way doesn’t always jive with the rest of the Nerds, frustrating Dudley to no end. And when things DON’T go his way, Dudley becomes an exasperated mess who runs off to find comfort by arranging the contents of his backpack in alphabetical order! Hyper-competitive and with a hair-trigger temper, the meticulous Dudley’s a persistent and bossy little guy who’s always dreamed of coaching and managing his own sports team, so naturally he nominated himself to fill the role of leader on the island. According to Dudley, the best defense is a powerful offense, and he manages the Nerds’ game-plans from his Coach’s corner in the bus where he analyzes and strategizes using a blackboard, and a scale map of the island along with little models of the Nerds, the Monsters, and their village. Finally, here’s his chance to soundly defeat the opposing team and lead his Nerds to victory! Gallery Dudley.png Dudley butt birth.gif Dudley 2.jpg Dudley1.jpg Dudley2.jpg Category:Nerds Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nerds and Monsters Category:Season 1